New start
by Sakar
Summary: Mickie is a singly mother in a small town with an old ex in town. great
1. The families

So here are the families.

Orton Family

Mickie James Orton – 22 - Has a son named Danny who is 3

Randy Orton –24- Mickies older brother Dating Kelly's Boyfriend

Evan Orton – 17- Mickies and Randy's Younger brother

Danny Orton –Mickies 3 year old son.

Penton Family

Kelly "Kelly" Penton – 22_ Randy's girlfriend

Shiloh fisherman Penton – 24 - Kelly's sister in-law married to Craig

Craig Penton- 24- Kelly's older brother Randy's Best friend

Cena Family

John Cena – 23- Dated mickie in high school is in the Army

Maria Cena – 17 Johns younger sister Dating John Morrison Styles

Styles family

Aj Styles –23- Dannys dad Left town when mickie told him she was pregnant

John Morrison Styles-18- Ajs half-brother dating Maria

Hardy Family

Matt Hardy –24- married to Amanda Fisherman.

Jeff Hardy - 23-

Fisherman

Shiloh Fisherman penton – 24- Married to Craig Penton

Amanda Fisherman Hardy -23-married to Matt Hardy

Others will be in it.


	2. Have you heard the news

"_Yo Mick, Mick you home" _ Evan Orton called as he walked into the house he lived in with his older sister. He glanced around and walked down the hallway glancing into rooms as he did so. As he neared the kitchen he heard the laughter of his young nephew Danny. Evan smiled as he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the door that leads to the back yard. His sister Mickie was wearing a yellow sundress and no shoes her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Mickie was hanging clothes up on the clothes line. Little Danny was running around the back yard with Rocky their black Lab.

"Hey Micks" Evan said as he walked down the back porch steps and caught Danny who was running towards him. Mickie smiled as she looked over at Evan and Danny

"Hey Evan you here to help" Mickie said with a smile, knowing her brother hated to do laundry. Evan Glanced over at her and snorted and began to play with Danny. After a bit Evan was hanging upside down on the bar of the swing set and Danny was swinging on one of the swings next to Evan. Mickie had just finished hanging up the clothes when a car was heard pulling into the drive way. Mickie walked over to the back porch and put the empty clothes basket down just as the back gate opened. Randy Orton walked in wearing a tight black top and a pair of worn Levi's. His girlfriend Kelly Penton came through the gate close behind.

"Hey Mickie" Kelly said happily as she saw her longtime friend. Mickie smiled and gave both Randy and Kelly a hug. Randy glanced over to the swing set and laughed as Danny smacked Evans stomach witch was in view since his sheet slipped and jumped out of reach before Evan could grab him.

"Evan Why the Hell are you hanging upside down" Randy asked as he swaggered over to the swing set and leaned on one of the poles.

"The better question is why you aren't?" Evan retorted with a serious tone. Danny giggled and clung to Randy's leg playfully. Randy Just laughed at his little brother and hobbled back over to his sister and his girlfriend. Both Mickie and Kelly laughed as they watched Randy try to walk with Danny wrapped around his left leg.

"So Have you heard the news" Kelly asked once Randy finally hobbled all the way over to them. Mickie shot Kelly a questionable look as all three of them sat down at the white wooden pick nick table. Randy picked Danny up of his leg and sat him down on his lap and handed him two little cars to play with.

"About John coming home" Kelly says all too nonchalantly as she reached across the table to play with Danny. Mickie paused for a moment and smiled as she thought about John Cena and kind of laughed.

"So boy wonder is coming back to town." Mickie said sarcastically. Randy frowned slightly and Put Danny down and told him to run off and play with Evan. After Danny ran off, Randy looked over at his little sister.

"You can't seriously still be pissed at the boy can you?" Randy asked as reached across the tabled and played with Kelly's hands. Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Well neither of you were tone that was stood up by him on prom night, were you." Mickie said with a slight snarl. Kelly sighed and bumped Mickies shoulder with her own.

"He said he was sorry like a lot Micks you know he would take it back if he could." Kelly said sweetly. Mickie rolled her eyes once again.

"Yea, I know but then he enlisted and didn't tell me and when he did tell me it was after he got his letter to leave. Yep he was great friend and a wonderful boyfriend" Mickie said with fake happiness. Both Randy and Kelly Sighed and shrugged. Just then they head a laud clammier. They all locked over at the swing set and laughed when they saw Evan lying on the ground groaning and Danny was laughing as he too was sprawled out on the ground under the swing set.

"Well we better head home but, are you coming to the party at Jeff's House?" Randy asked as he and Kelly both stood and began walking over to the gate. Mickie Nodded

"Yea he called and said he wanted me to set the Music up." Mickie said as she walked them to the gate. They waved goodbye and headed out. Mickie then looked down at her watch and sighed

"Come on Boys time for dinner" Mickie called as she walked up the porch steps and picked up the basket and headed inside with both boys fallowing her in.


	3. That don't impress me much

Ok Guys here is the next one and remember to review plz and thx

The next day around 6pm

Mickie pulled in Jeff's driveway. Evan unhooked Danny from his car seat and the walked up to the house. Mickie was wearing a black dress with her brown hair in soft curls. Evan was wearing Jeans and a black and gray long sleeve shirt with a pink tie lose around his neck. Danny was wearing nearly the same thing as Evan both their brownish-blackish hair was spiked up. The door was open so they walked in to the 3 story house and into the back yard.

Matt and Jeff were sitting on the porch and drinking beer along with Craig Penton. Shiloh and Amanda were sitting on the ground with Shiloh's daughter Kasey who is 2 and Amanda's daughter Jenny who is nearly 2. Evan handed me Danny and I headed over to the girls. The scooted over to make room for me and Danny on the sheet they were sitting on.

"Hey Mickz, Hey Little man" Shiloh said as I sat down and handed Danny a car to play with out of the bag I had. Amanda gave me a slight hug and we talked for a bit.

A little later on Jeff called out to me."Yo Mickie you ready to give me a hand with the amps and stuff" he asked still sitting on the porch with the boys. I nodded and moved Danny off my lap so the girls could watch him for me. Both Jeff and I walked over to the makeshift stage he had built and began our work.

A few hours later everything is set up and people are now arriving with kids and adults alike.

Mickie was playing darts with Randy and Craig when all the sudden Jeff called her name on the microphone. Mickie glanced over and up to Jeff who was about 3o yards away from them.

"So Mickie Are you going to sing or what I mean the whole reason I was forced into building this freaking stage was so Shi would stop complaining to Matt and Matt would stop complaining to about how you would sing more if you had a spot. Now you got a spot." People laughed as Jeff nagged about his brother his brother's wife. People started to say come on Mickie. Mickie laughed and finally walked over to the stage handing Jeff the darts as she walked up.

"Ok Umm I Guess I can sing one. Um how about Shania Twains, That don't impress me much." Mickie said with a smile. There was a chores of yeas and Mickie laughed. Craig Grabbed the mic from her hands and laughed into it.

"And remember boys Our little Mickie here is single and wants to mingle." Mickei laughed and jerked the mic out of craigs hand and hit his arm playfully.

"Ok here we go. 1..1…2…3 I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart

But you've got being right down to an art

You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall

You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist

That don't impress me much

So you got the brain but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket

And a comb up his sleeve-just in case

And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it

'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt

That don't impress me much

So you got the looks but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine

You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in

I can't believe you kiss your car good night

C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car

That don't impress me much

So you got the moves but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You think you're cool but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night

That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...

Oo-Oh-Oh

That don't impress me much!

That don't impress me much!"

In the middle of the song the gate opened and a young man walked in. it was too dark to see it was. When the song was finished the crowed brock out in applause. Mickie smiled and waved and bowed and walked down the stairs and over to Evan who gave her a hug.

"I guess I never really impressed you much, huh" Mickie froze and slowly turned around. And she thought great just great.

"Hey john"


	4. Mix-up

Ok Guys here you go and remember Review Plz and Thx.

"John." Mickie's smiled faded as she took in the presences of John Cena still in his army greens. John smiled softly as he took a step closer to Mickie.

"You look great and you sounded wonderful." John said as he put his arms down at his side.

"Yea Um Thx, I heard you were coming home….Had to hear it from my brother and Kelly though." Mickey said with slight bitterness. John sighed.

"Mickz I'm really sor-." Before john could finish his sentence people in the crowed started to notice it was John. Mickie rolled her eyes and walked away as People in the crowed started to talk to John. Mickie weaved her way thought the crowed and over to Jeff who was holding a sleeping Danny

"You Ok Mickz?" He asked as he lead her though the house and out front to her truck.

"Yea Jeff, thanks do you need a ride home or are you crashing here with Matt." Mickie said after Jeff Bucked Danny into his car seat. Jeff stood up strait and shot the car door.

"Yea could you, I'll go see if Evan is hitching a ride with Randy, Ok" Jeff said and Mickie nodded.

As Jeff walked back through the house and into the backyard to find Evan john called out to him. Jeff stopped and waited for John to come over

"Hey Man." Jeff says as he crossed his arms over his chest. John grimaced knowing that Jeff was also probably pissed at him. But he rolled his eyes

"Hey Man really you steal my girl and yet you say hey man." John says rudely. Jeff stop for a moment and puzzled he looks at John. Then it hits him John thinks Mickie And him are together, Jeff smirks.

"Your girl, you left Mickie twice without giving her a reason why. And you come back expecting her to be single and waiting." Jeff says as he straights up to get more height with John.

"No I didn't expect her to be waiting but I didn't expect my best friend to have hooked up with her and had a kid." John says as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jeff.

"Whatever man I have to go Mickie is waiting for me." Jeff said as he pushed past John and walked to the back yard to find Evan. John sighed angrily and walk back to the group he had been talking to.

A few minutes later Jeff walked back to the car and get in and smiled a Mickie as he buckled up.

"Ev's going to crash at Randy's Tonight he said" Mickie Nodded and started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Jeff reached over and turned the radio on and leaned back and the each let the music sweep over them.

"Don't worry Mickz, everything will be ok." Jeff said softly to his best friend. Mickie nodded and smiled softly.

"I hope Jeff I really do. I can't get my heart Hurt anymore Jeff I have Danny to think about now." Mickie says as she leans her head don one hand and steers with the other.

"I know, and you and Danny-Boy will be ok, Ok?" He says as he turns to look over at her. Mickie smiles

"Yea Ok."


	5. football and crotch shots

Ok Guys here you go and remember plz Review and The Fisherman's So Matts Wife is related to the Cena they are cousins

It's the next day Mickie is at the Penton House hold it is a Sunday ant the boys are watching football on Craig's big screen TV. Mickie, Shiloh and Kelly are sitting around the kitchen table talking and joking around. Danny is in the other room taking a nap with Shiloh's daughter Kasey.

"So Johns back, you ok Mickz?" Shiloh asked as she handed both girls a coffee cup full of coffee. Mickie sighed.

"Yea I mean I haven't cred about john since I graduated high school." Mickie says and then takes a drink of her coffee. Shiloh gives Kelly a look.

"Come on Mickz you two were THE couple in high school I mean yea he wasn't in high school when you and Kelly were seniors but everybody knew you were off the market, Other than Aj." Shiloh says as she sits back down in her chair.

"Yea I guess we were but that ended when he joined the marines and didn't tell me in tell after I found his deployment letter." Mickie says as she swirls her coffee around in her cup. Just then Craig walked in and kissed Shiloh as he walked in. Kelly made a face when Craig kissed his wife.

"How's it going ladies?" he asked as he looked in the cabinets for smoothing. Kelly and Shiloh both looked over at Mickie who put her hands up.

"Like I said, I'm perfectly fine." Craig looked over at them as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"So you won't be made if I told you I invited John." Craig said and ran at the room before Mickie could though anything at him. Mickie Glared at the direction Craig went and sighed.

"I wouldn't care Craig" Mickie yelled after him and looked back at the girls.

"Well I wouldn't." Mickie mumbled. Kelly and Shiloh both laughed and shook their heads in amusement. They talked for a bit longer and then walked into the living room to the boys. Kelly walked over and sat on Randy's lap and Shiloh did the same To Craig. Mickie walked over and sat next to Evan on the arm of the couch and they watched the game for a bit. About 30 mins late the screen Door opened and In walked Maria Cena

"Hey Guy" She said. Evan stood up and gave her a kiss and they walked out back. The room went silent as the door opened again and John walked din this time wearing Dark jeans and a black top.

"Hey guys, Mickie." He says as he walks in. Mickie freezes for a moment then relaxes at least on the outside.

"Hey John Take a seat." Craig says as he moves himself and Shiloh as far away from Mickie as he can get on the couch. John sits in Evans old seat and smiles slightly at Mickie.

"So where's Jeff?" He asks stiffly to Mickie. Mickie glances down at him then back up at the TV.

"He's at work, so he won't be coming today." Mickie says and grabs some ships from Randy bowl. John Nods. Just then a door opens down the hallway and Danny walks down to the living room rubbing his sleepy eyes. He is wearing Jeans with a power ranger shirt on. Mickie Smiles when she sees Danny

"Hey babe." She says as he walks over to her and she puts him on her lap. John smiles slightly as the little boy leans sideways into Mickie and looks at John.

"Who is you?" Danny asks then yawns. John smiles sadly.

"I'm John a friend of your mo- Uncles." He doesn't say mom because he doesn't know if he is. Danny crawls out of his mom lap and over to Johns. He puts his tiny hands on both sides of Johns faces and smiles.

"Aunt Shi has a picture of you." He says and points to the mantel were there is a picture of john in his uniform. John looks up and smiles at the picture.

"Yep and what might your name be little man." John asks as Danny puts his hands back down. Danny giggles

"I'm Daniel James Orton" Danny says proudly. John smiles happily to himself and thinks Mickie can't love Jeff that much if she didn't give her son his last name.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Daniel James Orton" John says respectively. Danny giggles

"You cans call me Danny my friends do." He says and points to himself. John smile sand lifts Danny up to make him giggle.

"So were friends then, you and me?" John asks and Danny nods. Mickie sighs with a small sad smile on her face. Now she can't keep John fully out of her life mostly if Danny has given John his friendship. Danny smiles and crawls over john and Craig Kneeing Craig in the crotch as he goes everyone starts laughing as Craig cringes and wines. Danny grabs some chips then Crawls back over once again Kneeing Craig.

Then Mickie thought to herself as she watches the game and holds her son. This day can't be all bad can it?


	6. half- time and reality

Ok Guys here you go….AND remember always review…By the way Maria and Evan are dating not her and John M

By half time Shiloh Pulled Kelly and Mickie back into the kitchen to make snacks for the boys. Mickie was standing by the window and rolled her eyes when she seen Evan and Maria making out, out back on the steps.

"Cut it out you to." Shiloh called out with laugh as she walked down the hallway to get Kasey. Mickie smiled and rolled her eyes as she started grabbing thing out of the fridge for Danny to eat.

"So you're ok with John being here?" Kelly asked as Mickie handed her things for her and Randy's lunch. Mickie shrugged.

"I said I didn't care and I don't, As long as he doesn't hurt Danny everything will be ok." Mickie said as she started making Danny a plate of food. Kelly nodded and smiled when Shiloh came back in with baby Kasey.

"Hey angel. "Mickie said and tickled Kasey. Kasey giggled and Mickie kissed her cheek.

"I have to admit you and my brother made a cute baby." Kelly said as she grabbed Kasey and played with her. Shiloh and Mickie both laughed. They all talked for a moment.

"Mommy." Mickie turned around just as John Danny came walking in. John had Little Danny on his back and they were both smiling and laughing as they came in.

"Hey Baby, Hey John." Mickie took Danny off Johns back and sat Danny down in one of the chairs. Mickie then handed Danny his plate of food and sat down next to him. John sighed and walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Thanks for watching him for me John." Mickie didn't even look up at John instead she just handed Danny his drink and smiled at him.

"No problem Mickz, it was no big deal. He is my new little buddy aren't you?" John asked Danny and Danny smiled and laughed as he picked up his food. Danny then looked up at John.

"John, Do you know my Daddy?" Danny asked as he lifted up his drink. John sighed.

"Yea Buddy me and him were once best friends." John said. When Mickie heard this she started laughing.

"You to hate one another. Always have and always will." Mickie said with a laugh. John looked down at Mickie with a puzzled look.

"Unless you know something I don't me and Jeff were best friends for the longest time." John said and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Mickie.

"What does Jeff have to do with this?" Mickie asked and turned to look at him. John paused for a moment.

"Well he is Danny's dad right?" John asked, Kelly who had been watching this happen started laughing. Both Mickie and John looked over at her and she sighed and stopt laughing slowly.

"…John Jeff's not Danny father Aj is." Mickie said slowly and Kelly nodded in confirmation as did Shiloh.

"Aj Styles? AJ freaken Styles is Danny's dad?" Mickie slowly nodded and looked down at the table, then back up at John.

"Why in the world did you think Jeff Hardy was Danny's father? They look nothing alike." Mickie said with puzzlement. John cringed knowing he was in trouble now.

"Never mind that.. So how's your mamma good she still traveling with your daddy, yea." John started to ramble on and on making Danny giggle and giggle uncontrollably. Mickie couldn't help but smile. Everything was come for a moment and Mickie felt like she was 16 again with the boy she loved and her friends. But then Mickie felt it the hurt she thought she had gotten over years ago. Mickie sighed and stood up.

"We better be going." She said and walked a out back to get Evan. Danny finished his food and walked around giving hugs he stopped at john.

"Are you coming to the fair?" Danny asked. John knowing what he was talking about nodded.

"Yea I'll see you there little man, ok?" Danny hugged John then ran into the living room. Mickie and Evan walked back in calling out goodbyes as they walked through the living room and out of the house with Danny.

_**OK Guys don't forget to comment and review latter…**_


	7. Ice-cream and Realizations

Ok Guys The next one is up here you go and as always please comment and review!

Randy watched his family leave and he looked over at Craig in question. Craig shrugged and looked back to the TV to watch the commercials during half time. Randy sighed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kelly and Shiloh were sitting at the kitchen table and John was leaning against one of the counters. Kelly smiled at him as he walked in.

"_Where did they go so fast?"_ Randy asked as he sat down in a chair next to Kelly. Both Kelly and Shiloh looked over at John and raised their eyebrows at him demanding him that he tell Randy. Randy saw their expressions and looked over to John.

"_Well?"_ Randy asked as he picked up a chip out of the bowl. John sighed and fiddled around with his hands.

"_I might have insinuated that Mickie and Jeff hooked up and had Danny while I was in the Army and didn't tell me."_ Randy choked on his chip and his eyes went wide as he swallowed and looked at John.

"_Mickie and Jeff were the hell did you get that idea from? I mean they have been best friends forever, he is more like a brother to Mickie then I am."_ Randy says with a laugh. _"And Jeff would never do that to you. And for one you and Mickie broke up before Mickie month before graduation right before you deployed, and by the way might I say aren't you a smooth one. So there was no need to tell you if something happened between Mickie and Jeff, maybe something out of curtsy but nothing mandatory and Jeff's too good of a friend to do that to anyone."_ Randy says with slight anger towards John.

"_When I confronted Jeff at the party, he never told me different. So I just thought."_ John said as he shook his head and looked down at the ground. Randy shook his head as well.

"_And Jeff is engaged to Brie."_ Shiloh said as she bounced Kasey up and down on her leg. John looked over at her and his eyes went slightly die with amusement.

"_You don't mean Brie Bella the girl Jeff was practically in love with since like 5__th__ grade. Last time I was here she still hadn't given Jeff the time of day." _John said with a smile and sighed as he remembered his and Jeff's old antics to get her attention when they were kids.

"_Well she left the year you did for New York but then she came back because Nikki got married and her and Jeff hooked up at the weeding and badobing badobom now their engaged. And who would tell you I mean you stopped writing to us like forever ago John"_ Shiloh said with a laugh. John bit the inside of his lip as he thought about what Shiloh said.

….Mickie…..

"_So Guys, want some ice-cream?"_ Mickie asked as she drove down the road passing little shops as they went. Evan looked over at his sister from his position in the passenger seat.

"_Mickie did John Hurt you or something?"_ Evan asked as he glanced in the review mirror at Danny who was singing along to the radio. Evan smiled and shook his head and glanced back over to his sister. Mickie shrugged.

"_No he didn't. It's just memories, memories they hurt."_ Mickie said as she stopped at a red light and glanced over at Evan. Evan nodded understandingly.

"_I don't really remember when you guys broke up; I do remember you guys before that though. You were always happy unlike when you were with Aj. You were never happy and you said you were fine even though everyone around you knew you weren't. Then when mom and dad left and they dropped me in your lap. It was hard you just got dumped you were pregnant and you had a 12 year old kid to look after, that's not fair to anyone mostly when you're like only 19….Green light."_ Evan said the last part and pointed to the traffic light. Mickie shock her head and drove off.

"_Evan you were not a bother you were my baby brother so don't worry about that. And everything else was my fault and I'm kind of glad they happened. I have a wonderful baby brother and a handsome loveable baby boy and I love both of them so much"_ Mickie said and Evan smiled and rolled her eyes at her mushiness.

"_Yea, yea yea whatever. So Danny what ice-cream shall the two of us be getting?" _Evan asked and now it was Mickie's turn to roll her eyes.

"_Vanilla and Chocolate Mommy and can I have MnM's with it. Huh mommy?" _Mickie laughed as did Evan.

"_Yea Baby you can have MnMs with it." _Mickie said as they pulled into the only ice-cream shop in town called the "Dip". The three of them got out and walked to the sidewalks and to the ordering window. A 17 year old blond named Angelina stood there and smiled as the trio walked up.

"_Hey Mickie, Danny. Hey Evan"_ Angelina smiled at Evan and batted her eyes lashes.

"_Hey Angel how is your sister?"_ Mickie asked referring to Angel's older sister Ashley (Massaro) Angel looked at Mickie and smiled.

"_Great she is in Africa right now I think Jamaica is next, anyways what can I get you guys?" _Angel asked.

"_Um a vanilla and chocolate Sunday with MnMs, I'll have a vanilla shake."_ Mickie said and then looked over at Evan. He looked at the menu.

"_Ill have a double chocolate cone thanks." _He said then looked down at Danny and picked him up and walked over to one of the picnic tables to sit.

"_Go ahead and sit down Mickie I'll bring it over for you guys, Ok?" _Mickie nodded her thanks and walked over to the table to join her brother and son.

"_Rude much?"_ Mickie said as she sat down Next to Evan. Evan looked up at her with a slightly puzzled expression. Mickie sighed and rolled her eyes at her young naive brother.

"_Evan you're nearly 18 and you still have no knowledge of girls do you?" _Mickie asked and Evan shrugged in reply. Mickie laughed and started to play with Danny as Angelina walked over with a try with their Ice-cream on it.

"_Here you go guys, enjoy."_ Angelina said sweetly. Mickie handed her the bill and the tip. Angelina smiled a thank you and walked away. Mickie then looked over at Evan and smacked the back of his head as he licked his ice cream.

"_shesh what was that for."_ Evan asked as he rubber the back of his head. Danny giggled as he did so.

"_You are so stupid."_ Mickie mumbled and shock her head and smiled at Danny as he handed her one of his frozen MnMs.

_**Ok Guys there you and remember Review and Comment **_


	8. Sharpies and Memories

OK guys here you go! And as always please review and comment

It's the same night, about 9pm

"Come on Danny, time for bed." Mickie called as she walked down the hallway still half soaked from getting Danny out of bed nearly 30min ago. As Mickie walked into the living room were Evan and Danny were Evan laughed as he saw his older sister.

"Mickie go take a shower and change and I'll read little man here a story. Then when you get done he will go to bed, ok?" Evan said and Mickie smiled slightly and sighed.

"Thank you Ev'." Mickie walked back down the hallway. Evan laughed and looked down at his nephew who was wearing his favorite baseball Pajamas.

"Your mama is going crazy, do you Know that Kid." Danny just laughed as he sat on the gowned playing with his Legos. Evan leaned back in the couch and watched Danny for a bit then shock his head and turned back to watch the college game.

15mins later Mickie walks back in wearing a pair of lose boy basketball shorts with a tank top on. As she walks into the living room she puts her wet hair up into a pony tail. Evan was sound asleep on the couch while Danny was standing by his sleeping form with a black sharpie.

"Danny what are you doing?" Mickie asked as she walked over to the boys so she could see Evan's face. She could stop herself from laughing when she saw he had a full on Sharpie beard and very thick.

"Danny your uncle Evan is going to kill you when he sees that." Mickie said as she grabbed the marker from Danny and capped it.

"Come on baby." Mickie said and lifted her young son into her arms and walked to his room. Mickie tucked him into bed and smiled at him as she sat at the corner of it.

"Uncle Evan didn't read you that story did he?" Mickie asked as she leaned over to turn his power ranger's night light on. Danny shook his head no and picked up his favorite dinosaur from his bed shelf above him. Mickie sighed and tucked Danny back in and kissed his forehead.

"Night Luv." Mickie said and walked out the room turning off the main light as she went. Mickie walked back to the living room and put the sharpie on the desk. She then proceeded over to Evan and shock his arm gently.

"Evan go to your room." Mickie said when he finally opened his eyes. Evan groaned and sat up and looked around the room.

"Do you smell marker?" He asked as he stood up and stetched. Mickie turned away from him as she folded up some clothes.

"Nope sorry." Mickie said. Evan yawned and walked down the hallway and into his room. Mickie laughed and shock her head.

…John…. Flash back

_It's a sunny day it's about 2pm and John and the boys are down by the lake. John just tuned 17 and moved back into town with his mom, step dad and younger sister. John and the guys are laughing and talking, when two cars pull up one a jeep the over a pick up. Out of the Jeep comes 5 girls climb out he Knows two of them right away they are his older cousins Shiloh and Amanda, but the other thee he has no idea who they are seeing as though he hasn't lived here since he was 9. 2 of the 3 girls John doesn't know are blond but the other is a brunet. John tares his eyes away from the girls and over to the pickup. A tan gut probable Shiloh's age steps out another guy comes around the truck he is shorter than the other guy. _

"_Randy Cody…Ladies" Jeff who was in the lake with the guys calls out as they all un-pile from the cars. The brunet girl smiles and walks down the peer with the rest of the girls. The two guys each grabbed a cooler from the back of the truck and move it down the peer. Jeff looked over at John._

"_John you know Shiloh and Amanda of course, those two guys are Randy and Cody. Randy is the taller of the two. And now to the important parts. John the two lovely blonds are Kelly and Ashley, Ash as the pink streak in her hair. And Kelly is Craig's younger sister." Jeff said then looked over to the brunet who was now in just her black bikini and was sitting on the edge of the dock talking to Craig._

"_Ant that short little brunet right there is Mickie she is Randy's younger sister." Jeff said as he dodged a flip-flop witch was thrown from Mickie. _

"_And be careful she has one hell of a arm, Softball pitcher." Cody called out right before he dived into the water. They all laughed._

"_You would know wouldn't you she throws something at you nearly every day when you try to touch. "Craig called out when Cody surface. Saying that they all laughed once more. Mickie smiled and dived into the water as did the rest of the group. After a bit Mickie was floating on an inner tube when John swam over. _

"_Hi I'm John." He said with a smile as h wiped his wet face. Mickie lifted her sunglasses up and looked a t him and smiled slightly._

"_Yea I know." She said and put her sunglasses back on and laid her head back. John smiled and turned back around and swam over to his friends. Jeff looked over and laughed._

"_Dude you can try but she is hard to get I promise you that." Jeff said with a laugh._

"_Yea maybe but I'm sure gonna try." John said and looked over at Mickie who was now talking to the girls. They were all giggling witch gave John a slightly bad feeling seeing as two of the girls Mickie was talking to were his cousins._

"_Now I'm scared." John said and Jeff laughed and shook his head._

**Ok guys and remember to Review and Comment latter.**


	9. Un-adulterated Evil

Ok here you go Guys hope you like it as always Please review and comment..Oh and its spring break by the way in the story. _**Fair time**_

"Hey Mickie!" Mickie looked over her shoulder as she unbuckled Danny from his car seat. She smile as she saw Brie walk over to her. Brie smiled at Mickie and Danny.

"Hey Brie, did you come with Jeff?" Mickie asked as she put Danny on the ground in front of her. Brie nodded as she squatted down to play with Danny.

"Yea he is down at the shooting games with your brother, Hey Evan." Brie said as she tried to hide her smile seeing as Evan was frowning because he still had sharpie marks on his face.

"Go ahead and laugh Brie I know you want to." Evan said as he pulled his hood up from his hoodie to hide his face.

"Ah Evan I swear it's not that bad." Mickie could barely finish her sentence before laughing that in turn caused Brie to laugh. Danny laughed to so he wouldn't be left out. The 4 of them started walking out of the parking lot towards the fair grounds.

"So Jeff said John is back in town." Brie said as they walked through the gates. Mickei smiled and shook her head.

"Yep and Danny invited him here." Brie looked at Mickie wide eyed then looked down at Danny.

"I have taught you so well young one, he is already my side kick matchmaker." Brie said happily. Mickie rolled her eyes at her friend and handed the man at the window the money for their tickets.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you some time I mean you're always trying to set me up." Mickie said as they walked in the park and looked around. Brie smiled and side hugged Mickie.

"But you love me anyways. The boys are this way, lets drop Danny off with the boys and will steal the girls and will go have some fun for a bit." Mickie shrugged as she picked Danny up so he wouldn't get lost in the crowed. The four of them walked down the lane and to the boys who were standing around a gun booth. Jeff saw them first and walked over to them. As soon as he walked over he noticed Evan.

"Dude it's like 70 degrees out here why are you wearing a hoodie?" He asked after kissing Brie hello and giving Danny a high five and hugging Mickie. Mickie and Brie looked over at Evan and smiled as they tried not to laugh.

"I'm wearing it because I have an evil nephew who was sit here to slowly torture me socially." Jeff looked over at Mickie with a puzzled look. Brie walked over to Evan and pulled down the hood and ran as fast as she could to hide behind Jeff.

"BRIE!" Evan yelled just as Jeff looked back over at Evan and started laughing.

"What the hell happened to you man." Jeff said as he stopped laughing but he still had an amused smile on his face. Evan looked over and pointed at Danny.

"He is just like his mother he is pure un-adulterated evil!" Evan said as he pointed at Danny. Mickie looked over at him.

"I take offence I am not evil in the slight." Just as Mickie said that a laugh came from behind her and they all turned to see John.

"I didn't know you were so good at lying Mickie?" John said with an amused smile identical to Jeff's. Mickie couldn't help but smile.

"Ok maybe I'm not completely innocent but I'm no pure un-adulterated evil either am I?" Mickie said causing John to laugh and shake his head no. Jeff looked over at John

"So how are you John you going to jump the gun again before you know all the facts?" Jeff said as he pulled Brie close to his side. John sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry man I thought wrong and I deserve whatever I have coming ok?" John said then looked back up at Jeff with apologetic eyes.

"Don't look at me like that man I'm not Mickie and I sure at you mama. So those eyes aren't going to help you here." Jeff said with a laugh. Mickie glared at Jeff and Brie smoked Jeff's shoulder. The group then walked over to the rest of the guys. Craig looked up as they walked over and started to laugh and slap some of the guys arms to point at Evan. Evan sighed and yanked his hood back up to hide his marked stained face. Cody walked over and gave Mickie a side hug.

"So are you interring this year Mickz?" Cody asked as he gave Danny a nuggy. John looked over a Mickie in question. Mickie smiled slightly at Cody and shrugged.

"I guess but I haven't signed up yet." Mickie said as she handed Matt Danny who wanted to play the shooting game.

"Come on Mickie you always loved It so come on you have to sign up your probably the best in town." Brie said as Kelly walked over with Amanda, Kasey and Shiloh.

"I don't know Kelly already has me signed up for the concert tonight and now you guys want me to do the barrel racing. I haven't even trained with Slick in months." Mickie said and folded her arms over her chest. Randy shrugged and smiled.

"They signed me up for the bronc riding, so you have no room to complain about doing two little things. And I'm sure Craig and Shi kept Slick good and healthy right?" He said and looked over to Shiloh who nodded.

"Yep Craig trains for a living of course he trained Slick. I mean you and Slick both love barrel racing it's in your blood." Mickie sighed at Shiloh's antics and nodded.

"Fine I have to go that way anyways, I'll do it but someone has to watch Danny for me during the competition." Mickie said and looked around the small group. Brie smiled her mischievous smile.

"Don't worry Mickz I got him." Brie said and elbowed Jeff before he could say anything.

"Fine ok you guys win ill barrel race on Thursday." Mickie said with a smile.

**OK Guys there you go and remember Review **


	10. Tough, SkinnyDippin, Boys in the Summer

Ok Guys here is another one yea…And remember please review..

Ok so its 7pm its dark outside and the fair is in full swing. Mickie is about to go onstage to sing in front of the whole town. There is a large crowed in front of the stage. Mickie comes on stage she is wearing tight black jeans with a few rips in the legs. She is wearing a black tank top her hair is down. She smiles at the crowed.

"OK Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for one of our very own, she hasn't been up here since she was 16. Ladies and Gentleman Mickie Orton!" The announcer said and the crowed yells and claps

"Hey guys, as you just I'm Mickie Orton." Mickie takes a deep breath as she looks around the crowed.

"Go for it Mickie!" Mickie smiled and laughed as Matt yelled out of the crowed, people in the crowd laughed.

"Ok guys I'm going to do a song by Kelly Pickler "Tough"." Mickie took another deep breath.

"I wanted lace, I wanted pearls, to be a princess like

The other girls.

But life came hard, to my front door.

And I grew up trying

To even out the score.

Tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough, all my edges have

Always been rough.

But Jesus loves me anyway.

Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that

Got a little backbone.

You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love.

You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,

Gonna cry if I don't polish up.

Tough.

The way I see it, the hand of fate, did me a favor, with

The cards he dealt my way.

Found out real fast, life is a game.

You're out real quick if you don't know how to play, tough.

I ain't never been nothing but tough,

all my edges have always been rough.

But Jesus loves me anyway.

Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that

Got a little backbone.

You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love.

You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,

Gonna cry if I don't polish up.

Are you serious? You ain't fooled me much.

You justa hanging round

So you can try your luck.

Well tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough,

all my edges has always been rough.

You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,

gonna cry if I don't polish up.

You know what I got to say about that is tough." The crowed went wild as Mickie finished her song. In the crowed Randy smiled knowing this was her life she always had to be tough with their family.

"Ok guys one more?" Mickie asked and the crowed screamd yes.

"This song I'm about to sing describes what I did when I was 17 or 18." Mickie took a deep breath.

" Skinny Dippin by Whitney Duncan'"

"Dirt road in his old truck

Lined with honeysuckles

Down that old beach bend

Saw the water through the trees

And the way he looked at me

With that sly southern grin

And he said, I hope you know how to swim

We took off our clothes

Threw 'em in the bushes

Mud between our toes

Bare white tushes lord

How'd he get me to do it

How he talked me into it

Sunlight on the river glistened

And we were skinny dippin'

Screaming bloody murder

As he pulled me under

He took my breath for awhile

Chills from the Mississippi

Chills from the way he kissed me

We came back up with a smile

I never felt more alive

We took off our clothes

Threw 'em in the bushes

Mud between our toes

Bare white tushes lord

How'd he get me to do it

How he talked me into it

Sunlight on the river glistened

And we were skinny dippin'

Oooohhhh, yeah yeah

We took off our clothes

Threw em' in the bushes

Mud between our toes

Bare white tushes lord

How'd he get me to do it

How he talked me into it

Sunlight on the river glistened

And we were skinny dippin'

Ohh we were doing nothin' wrong

We were just coolin' off

July I was hot and sticky

Lord we were skinny dippin'

Truck radio blarin'

That water was all we were wearin'

To our necks and kissin'

Lord we were skinny dippin'

Ohh yeahhh

Lord we were skinny dippin'"

John smiled as he listed to Mickie sing that song. She was right this was how she spent summer with him. Brie who was leaning in Jeff's arms smiled as she watched John watch Mickie sing. As Mickie finished the song the crowed screamed for one more. Mickie laughed and thought for a moment.

"Ok I got one this literally describes me and my friends during the summer when I was 16. And this is every girl's inner thoughts during the summer. And no matter how much us girls deny it is true. Boys are so much Hotter in the summer" Mickie said the last part with a laugh.

"It's hot as hell even in the shade

Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade

Wearing next to nothing and we like it

Coconut oil running down our backs

Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack

Baby there's no denying

The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines

Making out underneath the moonlight

Oh, yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Stand the heat kissing on me

Standing in line at the Dairy Queen

You stick your hand in my back pocket

Driving down the road

You'll be hanging out the window

Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go

I don't care cause I like it

We're underneath the stars

Laying here on the hood of your car

Baby, I barely know who you are

Oh, yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Summer only lasts so long

And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah

No need to apologize

Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight

It's hot as hell even in the shade

Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade

Wearing next to nothing and we like it

1, 2, 3, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under

Oh, I must be dreaming

Oh, you got me singing"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" All the girls were singing along as Mickie sung along. Randy laughed as Kelly turned to him and said it was very, very true.

**OK GUYS THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


	11. Dreams Hurt

Ok guys here you go

After the concert Randy walked over to Mickie who was getting a drink of water.

"Nice Mickz." Randy said as he walked over and gave her a hug. Mickie smiled and hugged him back.

"You know I love you right?" Randy asked as Mickie leaned into him. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be there when it all went down right. I would give anything to go back and be there for you." Randy said and hugged Mickie again. Mickie smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know Ran, and its ok now." Randy smiled and nodded than lead Mickie back to the group….

….Later that night Mickie is home in bed she dreams of a memory …..

"_Next time I say get out of my get out of my you little Bitch!" Sarah Mitchell screamed at her 7 year old daughter before slapping her to the ground. 2 year old Evan was in the fetal position behind the couch trying to hide. Mickie didn't say a word only laid there holding her red cheek with tears in her eyes that she made sure didn't fall. _

"_Leave her alone." Kyle Mitchell called out to his wife halfheartedly from his position in his recliner. Sarah grunted and walked over to the couch but not before kicking her young daughter once more. Mickie slowly got up and crawled away grabbing her young brother as she went. Mickie went into the back yard holding her young brother close as she went. She sat on the porch steps and put her brother down next to her making sure he was ok. Evan kissed her hurt cheek and laid his little head on her chest knowing his big sister was hurting inside and out. _

"_Don't worry buddy Randy will be home soon, he said he will protect us." Mickie said as she let a single tear slide down her cheek. Soon the three children were put into foster care bounced around from one home to the next some better or worse from the one before. _

_Finally when Mickie was 10 they were put with the Orton's a couple who could never have kids. Mickie is sitting on the porch swing with her adaptive mother Judy. Mickie's outer scares had healed but the internal scars of abandonment and abusive ness were still there and hard to get past if you wanted to love her._

"_Come on sweetie Juno just had her baby how about you name her." Hank said as he walked to the steps of his front porch to his wife and young adopted daughter. Mickie smiled slightly and nodded. She was now 13 and she knew these people really lover her and her brothers. She had started calling them mom and dad just a few months ago._

Mickie with the alarm clock blaring in her ear. Mickie sighed and fell back into her bed with a sigh

"I'm going crazy" Mickie mumbled to herself and threw the blanket over her head. After a few minutes Mickie sighed and got up and changed. Mickie walked into the kitchen to see a clean faced Evan leaning against the hard wood counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Mickz." Evan said with a mouth full of cereal. Mickie laughed and shook her head at him as she sat down in one of the kitchen island chairs.

"Not a good night?" Evan asked after swallowing his cereal. Mickie sighed.

"Memories hunting me I guess." She said as he sat down next to her. Evan nodded understandingly.

"Last night I was talking to Maria about when Randy had that pool party and invited John and you were so mad at him because he didn't tell you in tell people were already showing up." Evan said with a laugh.

"Yea I remember"

_Flash back _

_17 year old Randy walked through the living room wearing only his swimming trunks. Mickie was sitting on the couch braiding Kelly's hair who was sitting on the ground in front of the couch. _

"_So Randy who all did you invite?" Kelly asked from her crossed legged position on the floor. _

"_Ummm Jeff, Cody, Craig, Matt, Ted. Shiloh and Amanda. Oh and Shiloh and Amandas causion John." Randy said as he walked past them. Mickie and Kelly both looked at one another. _

"_You ass why didn't you tell me." Mickie yelled as both her and Kelly ran up the stairs to Mickie's room dodging Evan by mere centimeters. Randy laughed and shook his head as he walked out back to set everything up. _

"_What's up with her?" Hank Orton asked as he grilled hamburgers. Randy laughed and shrugged his shoulders as walked down the back steps._

"_Mom tell Mickie to watch were she's going her and Kelly almost killed me on the stairs." 10 year old Evan wined as he came outside. Judy and Hank laughed at their youngest adopted son and smiled._

"_Don't worry honey, why don't you go over to Davey house and hang out and let the older kids have their fun today?" Judy asked Evan. Evan sighed and nodded. _

"_So why is Mickie acting Crazy?" Judy asked her older son. Randy smiled and laughed._

"_Fine there is a new kid in town and Mickie might be playing hard to get." Just as randy said that he was hit in the head by stuffed animal. Randy looked up puzzled. Mickie stood at her window and glared at her older brother,_

"_I am Not!" She called down and slammed her window shut. The Orton in the backyard started laughing._

…

_**Ok guys like always please review **_


	12. A Few secounds and A cute kid

Ok guys here it is another one and like always please Review and to **JohnCenaRkoFanForever **here are some cute John and Danny moments.

When Thursday rolled around Mickie and John hadn't seen one another since before the concert. Mickie dropped Danny off with Brie and Jeff. She was now walking into the arena leading Slick with her.

"Its been a long time Miss. Orton." Mickie smiled and looked up to the announcing box and laughed.

"Mr. Austin." Mickie said with a laugh. The older man laughed and shook his head.

"Mr. Austin is what my students at the high school call me. Here at the Arena they call me Stone Cold or something to that affect." He said witch made Mickie laugh once more.

"I think I'll stick to calling you Sir, Sir." Mickie said and watched as he hoped down from the box into the arena.

"It's good to see you girl, I mean back in the arena." Mickie smiled and nodded.

"It's good to be back even if it may be a onetime thing." Mickie said with a smile and patted Slicks neck with affection. Stone Cold nodded.

"Either way. Oh and me and the Mrs. Saw you on stage last night. Wonderful as always might I say." Mickie smiled.

"Thank you Sir, your wife was a great teacher." It was now Stone Colds turn to smile and laugh.

"You were always her favorite. She was sad to see you leave. Anyways I hear your entering the barrel racing with Slick here." Mickie nodded.

"Yep I'm not as good as I once was, but I'm still good. At least I hope I am." Stone Cold laughed and looked around the busy arena.

"Well I'll be routing for you, at least off microphone, seeing as I can't be biased." Mickie nodded with a smile.

"I best be going sir. It was very good seeing you again though." Mickie walked away with Slick throwing back a wave.

As the night went on the arena filled with spectators. People from all over the county came to watch the Orton sibling back in action. The group was sitting in the best seats. Brie was holding Danny in her lap and smiled at John.

"John be a dear and take Danny to the bathroom for me. He is too old to go in the ladies with me. And he needs to go before his mamma is up" Brie said and handed Danny over to John. Danny smiled as he was passed over. He giggled and waved. John sighed knowing Mickie wouldn't like this.

"Yea ok. Come on little man." John said and lifted Danny up and carried him down the bleachers. As they walked down the hallway Danny took of John's hat and put it on himself. They had slide down past his eyes and John laughed and pushed it back. Danny giggled. John took the hat off as they walked and buttoned to tighten the hat.

"Here you go buddy." John said as he put they hat back on him, Danny giggled and smiled. As John carried Danny into the restrooms someone called out his name. John turned around and there stood Dave Batista wearing his usual riding gear.

"Hey man, what are you doing here, didn't you move to Florida after Graduation?" John said as he put Danny down. Dave laughed and nodded.

"Yea I did then I joined the circuit and here I am." Dave looked down at Danny.

"So I guess you and Mickie made it then." Dave said with a laugh. "Cute kid thank god he doesn't look like you though huh?" Dave laughed and gave Danny a wave. John smiled

"Yea…Yea he is." John says and smiles at Danny who is now doing the potty dance. John and Dave both laughed.

"Mickz is barrel racing tonight." John says as he opens the stall door for Danny. Dave nodded.

"I'm sighed up for the bulls." John nodded as Danny came out and reached up for John to pick him up. John put him over the sinks to wash his hands. Dave smiles.

"I'll be seeing you man he said and smacked John on the back.

"Later man." John said as he dried Danny's hands. Danny laughed as he shook his wet hands at John. John laughed and grabbed Danny and laughed.

"Come on little man lets go." John said and carried him out. As the boys walked back up to their bleachers the announcer came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen how are we all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered.

"So we have some great riders here today. Some fresh of the circuit and some fresh from chasing after their little ones. We have families here today competing and we have two people we haven't seen in quite a while compete can I get a hand for brother and sister duo Randy and Mickie Orton!" The crowd roared as Mickie and Randy came out riding horses with the rest of the competitors. After a few minutes it all started they exited the arena and things were set up. After a bit it was time for the barrel racing.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen next up is 22 year old Mickie James and remember people Mickie hasn't been in the ring since she was 18." Mickie rode out and waved and set up. The buzzer then went off signaling Mickie time to start

"15.45 Seconds, beating her own personal record" The crowd went wild as she finished.

John smiled as he watched as Mickie pump her fist in the air with a smile of her own.

"Didn't she do great ladies and gentlemen; her time is going to be one hard to beat." Stone cold as he winked congratulation to Mickie.

"I wonder how her older brother will do seeing as he hasn't been bronc riding in quite a time as well. John looked over to the group as they cheered. He then looked down at Danny who had a mild wide smile on his face.

"Your mommy did great little man." John said with a laugh. Danny giggled and clapped his little hands. John smiled and clapped as well

**There you go people and remember to review.**


	13. Such Children

Ok guys here you go…

After her race Mickie walked backstage. People congratulated her and some gave her hugs. Randy smiled as he saw his sister.

"Nice job baby sister." Randy said and gave her a side hug. Mickie laughed and nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Know I remember why I loved it so much." Mickie said with a laugh. Randy nodded and looked around the busy hallways.

"You better go check on your boy." Randy said as he looked back down at Mickie.

"And ice your shoulder when you get home you riding always makes it hurt again." Randy said as he walked backwards to the locker rooms. Mickie sighed and nodded.

"Yea yea I know." She said with a nod as she watched Randy walk away. With a shake of her head she laughed and weaved her way through the cramped hallways.

Up in the stands John had Danny on his knee as they watched the people in the arena. John's baseball cap still sat upon Danny's head. Danny's smiled was identical to Johns as they watched the rest of the barrel racers. Both Danny and John leaned in close as they watched the race. John looked about as Mickie still in most of her rodeo gear walked up and smiled at him.

"Hey baby, did you see mommy ride?" Mickie asked Danny as she sat down next to John. Danny nodded and reached over to her.

"You're the best mommy." He said and gave her a hug. Mickie laughed and hugged him back. She smiled at John.

"Nice work Mickz couldn't even tell that you were rusty." Mickie laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Yea thanks." Mickie leaned forward to talk to Brie and Jeff. John sat there for a moment and thought about the last time they had all been there together.

…FlashBack…..

"John don't be so jumpy and nervous, Mickie and Randy have done this a million times they will be fine I mean at least Mickie didn't try to enter the Bareback riding this year." Evan said the last part with a laugh. John glared at Jeff.

"I'm sorry if I don't want my brand new Girlfriend to end up broken." John said with a groan. Jeff and the rest of the group who were with them in the stands laughed. Craig looked over at John and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry dude they have been through hell a little team steer roping will be like a walk in the park." Craig said with a nod and nursed his hurt wrist.

"But being a clown on the other hand is very dangerous." Shiloh said and rolled her eyes. John laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So is this why Mickie has to ice her shoulder a lot?" John asked as he leaned back in his seat and looked over at Kelly and Ashley.

"Naw Mickie got hurt real bad when she was like 8. I think she got into a fight or something." Ashley said without thinking. Kelly slapped her friends arm and glared at her. John shrugged and went back to tapping his foot nervously. Just then the announcer came on.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the dynamic duo. The two evil kids who give me hell in the classroom." Stone cold said the last part with a laugh.

"Here they are Randy Orton riding Spontaneous and Mickie Orton Riding Slick!" The crowd went wild as the Orton siblings got in position and razed their arms up and waved at the crowed.

"Now I believe these two kids right here were born to ride." Stone cold said into the microphone. Mickie and Randy laughed and looked at one another then took off just as the buzzer was sounded. Seconds later Mickie sat upon her horses as her brother finished roping the steer both her and Randy's hands went up signaling they were finished. Their group of friends were undeniable the loudest people cheering. Randy and Mickie laughed as they rode off to the gate.

….end of flashback…

John smiled as her remembered that end of summer fair and shook his head. Some things never change. 2 hour later and one trip down to the medical room the fair was over John had Danny on his shoulders waiting for Mickie who had just walked in to the medical room with Kelly to check on Randy who got banged up on his ride. Dave smiled as he walked by just finishing his ride.

"It was good to see you man and you little man." Dave said a she stopped to talk to them. John nodded.

"It was good to see you to man." John said with a grin.

"And I was wrong Little man may not look like you but damn I saw how you to looked in the stands and it was obvious he gets some of his habits from you, that grin is totally you." He said and jogged off to ketch up with his group. John smiled slightly and looked up and Danny who was wearing a goofy grin. John laughed and leaned against the wall and waited for Mickie.

Thank God for Brie. John thought to himself.

Inside the medical room Mickie laughed as she watched her best friend fret over her brother.

"Calm down Kelly he hurt his knee not for the first time. Randy let me guess the doc said stay off of it and take your pills every 6 hours. Right?" Mickie asked, Randy laughed and nodded.

"Calm down Kelly this wasn't my first Rodeo." Randy said and kissed her. Kelly sighed and calmed down.

"You aren't ever doing that again no more broncs or bareback riding and no more bulls. Ok?" Randy laughed and nodded his head at his crazy girlfriend.

"Yea I promise." Randy said as Mickie handed him a pair of crutches.

"Come on pretty boy everyone is waiting for you to show you're banged up face." Mickie said with a laugh. Randy sighed and threw a towel at her as they walked out.

"Stop it would you. You two act like children I swear." Kelly said with a laugh and opened the door for them.

**Ok guys thanks for reading and remember Review **


	14. Beers & High school Yearbooks

OK GUYS HERE YOU GO! AND REMEMEBER TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.

It's late that night they are all gathered at Mickie's house having a little get together. Mickie and Danny were snuggled into the couch watching power Rangers. Mickie had fallen asleep. John was leaned against a kitchen counter drinking a beer with Craig and Randy. Evan looked into the living room and laughed when he saw Evan lying on the floor in front of the TV.

"It's like she is raising two kids and not one." John said with a laugh. Randy and Craig looked through the doorway and laughed as well. John leaned back again. Randy nodded.

"Mickie has always taken care of us when we were kids; even though I was older it just came down that way." Randy said as he downed his beer. Craig sighed and hung his head. John nodded, understand what Randy meant.

"What's was she like when she was a kid?" John asked and looked over to doorway at Mickie. Randy opened the fridge and grabbed another beer.

"She was brave, hell she is brave. She didn't scare easy at all. When we were kids I was no more than 8, our birth mom was in a drunken rampage and Mickie got in the way. It wasn't the first time she got hurt and it defiantly wasn't the last. But I couldn't help her because I was holding Evan he wasn't even a year old yet. But I tried closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see. And when I did open my eyes Mickie was laying there I could tell there were tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall." Randy said with a shaky sigh. Craig patted his friend on the back.

"Anyways dude did you get any tattoos?" Craig asked to change the subject. John nodded understandingly. He rolled up his sleeve.

"I got this one my first year overseas." He said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal an eagle on his upper arm near his left shoulder. Randy shook his head and laughed.

"Nice man." Randy said then looked down at his watch.

"I got to get going, Later." Randy sighed and sat his beer down just ask Kelly walked through the door.

"Hey babe you ready to go?" Kelly asked as she walked into the Kitchen after nearly tripping over Evan on the living room floor.

"Yea babe, hey man you need a ride?" He asked Craig. Craig nodded and looked over at John.

"You crashing here man?" Craig asked. John nodded.

"Mickie offered me the guest room. So yea." They all nodded and walked out of the house leaving John in the kitchen. After a bit John walked into the living room and sat down in one of the recliners.

"Night man." Evan said as the movie ended and he stood up. John nodded to him as Evan walked to his room. John looked over at Danny and Mickie who were both now sound asleep. John smiled as he walked over and carefully walked over to Danny and lifted him up. Danny sighed sleepily and cuddled into John. John carefully carried Danny into his room. John smiled as he looked around the boyish room. John tucked Danny into bed and smiled at the sleeping boy. John then stood up and walked out of the room and turned off the light as he went. John walked back down the hallway and into the living room. He leaned on the wall and watched Mickie sleep for a few seconds. He then walked over to Mickie and gently lifted her up. And like her son she snuggled into his chest.

"Always were the one to cuddle." John said and slightly laughed as he careered her down the hallway past Danny and Evans room. John laid Mickie in the bed and gently laid the blankets over her. John sighed and as he walked at the room a picture caught his eye. There on the dresser was a picture of the two of them when he was 18. In the picture John had Mickie wrapped in his arms and she was kissing his cheek as he smiled at the camera. She had just finished her concert at the school. John smiled as he picked up the picture. After a few seconds John sighed and laid the picture back down and walked out of the room silently. John walked down the hallway back into the living room. John glanced around the shelves and another thing caught his eyes. The year book from his senior year. John laughed as he walked over to the shelf and pulled it out and flipped through it. John stopped at one. It was a picture of him and Jeff in a classroom playing cards during study hall, below that one was a picture of him sitting on top of a picnic table during lich Mickie was leaning into him. He had his chin on his shoulder they were both smiling.

"Long Time ago." John said to himself as he flipped to the middle of the year book and saw another Picture of him and Mickie that said cutest couple. In the picture they were at Johns Prom He was wearing a tux and she was wearing a blue silk dress. They were slow dancing and Mickie had her head on his chest. John smiled as he shut the book and slid it back onto the shelf. John walked back down the hallway and into the guestroom. As John laid down in the bed he smiled as he thought of Mickie then he frowned.

"I'm sorry Mickie." John said and turned the bed side lap off. As he closed his eyes he tried to remember high school before he hurt her, before he left and before he broke her hard to earn in the first place trust. Back when he knew who he was and knew what he wanted. John sighed and turned in the bed and gazed out the window.

"I was so stupid Mickz, Please forgive me." John said to himself and drifted off to a restless sleep.

**Ok Guys I hope you liked and remember to Review and also I have written another story about when Mickie and John first meet.**


	15. Syrup And Daddy save me

Ok GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER ONE.

John woke with an ump. The first thing John seen when he opened his eyes was a pajama clad Danny whose brown hair was all over the place. Danny was sat on John stomach. John groaned as Danny plopped down once more.

"Time to wake up." Danny said in a sing song voice. John smiled slightly and opened both eyes to see Danny.

"I bet your mama sent you in here to do her dirty work didn't she?" John said as he tickled Danny. Danny went into a giggling fit. After a bit Mickie walked down the hallway and leaned against the doorframe

"Careful John, Danny is highly breakable. Aren't you sweetie?" Danny nodded and sat up as John stopped tickling him.

"Highly Breakable" Danny said with a 3 year old slur. John laughed and shook his head.

"Yea ok." He said with a laugh and picked Danny up by his feet. Danny started giggling once more, Mickie shook her head and lead them into the kitchen and handed him a plate of pancakes.

"Just don't break my son, ok John?" Mickie asked and John laughed and flipped Danny back over.

"Only nearly." John said as he put Danny on his lap. Mickie rolled her eyes and laughed. They sat there and ate. After a few minutes Evan walked in wearing power Ranger boxers and a pink lose top his hair matching Danny's. John glanced up and choked on his drink accidently doing a spite take. Witch barely missed Mickie.

"Dude what the hell are you wearing?" John asked as he laughed and tried to ketch his breath. Mickie glared at John as she grabed a napkin and gleaned up the mess he made. Evans eyes went wide when he saw John sitting there.

"Johnnnn." Evan wined and closed his eyes. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you and very slowly I might add." John laughed and shook his head.

"Dude it would be so worth it though. Im sorry." John said as he secretly got his phone out and snapped a picture.

"So you're the Pink Ranger then?" John questioned after Evan sat down. Evan rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the table.

"John." Mickie said sternly but with a smile. Danny looked up at John seriously

"John The pink Ranger is a girl not a boy." Danny said and went back to eating. John looked at Evan and winked at Mickie.

"Sure is buddy." Mickie laughed and Evan hit John in the arm.

"I'm sorry man it was just way too damn easy." John tried to explain but no one could take him seriously because he was still laughing. Danny looked up to his mom and raised his little eye brows in question witched made Mickie laugh and shrug her shoulder at her young sun. Danny sighed heavily

"Grownups." Danny said like that answered all his questions. John laughed and ruffled Danny's hair in amusement.

"Ok boys calm down and eat your food." Mickie said and handed Evan a plate of food.

"Thanks Mickie you're the only one who loves me." Evan said, as he said that Danny giggles and steals of Johns strawberries and throws it at Evan. John laughs as Evan picks it out of his hair and glares at Danny,

"See i told you, Mickie. Danny is out to get me ever since John came back." Evan looks down at Danny.

"You've changed man, you've changed." Evan said and Danny giggled.

"It seams he thinks its Funny Evan." Mickie says. Evan Grins and goes to tickle Danny. Danny giigles even more and runs behind John.

"Save me Daddy." Danny calls out without thinking as he hids behind John. All three adults stop and wait. John and Evan look over to Mickie, who looked down at Danny who was still hiding from Evan behind John.

"Baby what did you call John?" Mickie asked Danny. Danny slowly came out from hiding behind John and frowned and looked at John almost in tears.

"I'm sorry I called you Daddy please don't go away." Danny begged as tears came down his face. Johns eyes went wide, He scoped Danny into his arms and hugged him close.

"Buddy I'm not going anywhere I promise little man." John said and wiped Danny's tears away. Danny looked up at John and sniffled.

"You promise?" He asked John as he wiped away the rest of his own tears. John nodded.

"Of course buddy, but one question why would you think I would leave if you called me daddy?" John asked Danny.

Danny sniffled one more time and rubbed his eyes. "Cause of my last daddy." Danny said as he calmed down at reached for a strawberry. Mickie stood up suddenly and walked out of the kitchen. John sighed and handed Danny over to Evan and jogged out of the kitchen fallowing Mickie. John found Mickie sitting on her bed with her head in her hands crying. John sighed and walked over to her he got on his knees in front of her and pulled her into him.

"It's Ok Mickz." He said and rubbed her hair. Mickie sighed and sniffled.

"No it's not John, I always swore that when I had kids no one would ever hurt them. And now that I do I let him get hurt maybe not physically but emotionally." Mickie cried into John's chest.

"No, no Danny is fine. Danny is happy he has you and Evan and Randy and the whole gang. And both him and his mama have me, ok." John said and kissed Mickie gently on the forehead.

"And from now on I'll always be here ok?" John said and Mickie nodded slowly as she took a deep breath. Mickie looked up and john and wiped her eyes.

"You always did know what to say huh." John smiled and kissed he softly on the lips.

"Don't mean to interrupt but Danny just dump the syrup all over himself." Evan said as he stood in the door way with his hand firmly placed over his eyes. Mickie and John pulled away with a laugh

**There you go people and remember to review..**


	16. Reason why and a bet

**OK guys here you go and remember to review.**

After scrubbing down Danny and the kitchen Mickie sighed heavily and plopped down onto the couch next the John and the now clean Danny. Evan walked in to the living room now wearing his day clothes.

"So does this mean you to are back together?" Evan asked as he went to the mirror that was hanging in the living room and fixed his hair. Mickie laughed and rolled her eyes at her young brother. She then looked up at John who was smiling down at her.

"Yea." Mickie said softly and leaned her head on his chest and Danny laid against his mom with his feet on Johns lap. Evan laughed and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"So are you going to tell everybody else or you just going to make them guess?" Evan asked and plopped down on the recliner adjacent to the couch. John laughed as the recliner fell backwards to the ground and Evan ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"You ok Ev?" Mickie asked and glanced over at him unconcernedly. Evan groaned and Mickie and John laughed.

"He's good." John said as Danny jumped up and ran over to Evan and plopped himself down on Evans stomach. Mickie laughed as she watched her young son pick on her brother.

"Mickie..save me." Evan gasped out as Danny plopped down on him again

"Na I'm comfy here Evan." John laughed and kissed Mickie as Evan raised his arm up and flipped the two of them off.

….Later that day….

Mickie is a t the park with Danny. John is meeting them there. John walks into the park and Danny comes running at him with a big childish smile. John picks him up under his armpits and spins him around.

"What's up little man?" John said as he put him back down and Danny grabbed his hand to hold.

"Me and mommy are playing tag and I can't find her." John smiled and nodded.

"If I know one thing about your mother is that when she hides he hides where you can't see her but she can see you." John said as he looked around for Mickie. They looked for a few minutes with no luck.

"I don't know buddy." John said. Danny sighed.

"Looking for me?" John and Evan jumped and turned around. There stood Mickie with a smile on her face. John laughed as did Danny.

"Now I remember why I hated playing dead man rise with you and Randy." John said with a laugh as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and held Danny's hand with his right. As they walked back to the playground and Danny ran off to play John looked down at Mickie.

"So guess who I saw at the fair." John said as they sat down on a bench. Mickie looked up and him eyes full of question.

"Dave Batista, he is traveling with the rodeo. I took Danny to the restrooms and we bumped into one another. He said he always knew you and I would make it." Mickie smiled and kissed John softly.

"Every relationship has a few bumps and pit stops." John nodded and sighed as he watched Danny run around the playground with other young children.

"So what did happen with Aj?" John questions casually. Mickie sighed and looked up at John.

"We went on a few dates and I got drunk we slept together and I wound up pregnant with Danny. Aj stayed out of obligation for the first year finally I said I don't want my son to have a dad who didn't want to be there so I gave him and out and he took it. It just happened to be when Danny said his first few words and Danny called Aj daddy and daddy never came back." Mickie said softly. John sighed and pulled Mickie into a hug.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I promise." John said as he kissed the top of her hair.

"John things are different know I'm not 16 anymore with only a bad past. I'm a single mother with a really bad past." Mickie said as she laid her head on his chest.

"And I'm not a nervous 17 year old who got scared easily. I'm a 23 year old man who is in love with a woman and her adorable son." Mickie laughed and shook her laid.

"So you don't mind Danny calling you Daddy?" Mickie questioned.

"Of course not Mickz. I was so happy when he called me Daddy and I will treat him like my own I promise." Mickie nodded and smiled as Danny ran over and climbed up John to sit on his lap.

"Ice cream?" Danny asked happily and Mickie couldn't help but laugh and nod her head. John lifted Danny into his arm and wrapped his other arm around Mickie's shoulder.

"Ready let's go" They walked down the street. As they walked down the street Brie and Jeff were sat in a coffee shop and smiled when they saw the three of them together. But Jeff groaned and through his head back.

"Ha you owe me 20 bucks." Brie said with a giggle. Jeff sighed and handed Brie a 20.

"I told you I told you." Brie said in a little sing song voice and pointed at Jeff.

"Don't be a sore winner Brie." Jeff said as he holed is arms and smiled slightly.

"Don't be a sore loser Jeffy-boy" Brie said happily witch caused Jeff to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Never mess with a woman on these types of things." Brie said with one last giggled. Jeff nodded slowly and drank his coffee.

"Your right but thy only had to hold out for two more days." Jeff says with a groan. "So who else did you make the bet with?" Jeff questioned Brie?

"Randy, Kelly, Shiloh. Amanda wasn't around when I made the bets so." Brie said with a shrug. Jeff laughed and shook his head

"Just don't let Mickie find out or were all dead."

**Ok guys I hope you liked it and remember to review **


	17. Shes everything

Ok guys here you go

Later that night they were all gathered at Jeff's house. It was about 9pm and people were gathered out back drinking and having fun. Mickie and John were sitting on the back porch swing snuggled together talking to Kelly who was leaning against Randy. The stereo on the stage was playing. Craig who was laying in the grass with Shiloh jumped up and ran to the stage.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but I have a song I would like to sing. I mean I don't want to but I lost a a bet so deal with it." He said and the crowed of friends laughed. Mickie looked over at Kelly and Randy

"Have you ever heard him sing?" She questioned Randy and Kelly.

"I've heard him in the shower." Kelly said when Randy said no. Mickie and the others walked down the stairs and over tot eh front of the stage. Craig was yelling Ted who said he couldn't sing.

"You don't know if I can sing or not so hush it up Teddy." The crowd laughed and Craig cleared his thought.

"So I was told this song has some special meaning to one of the couples here." Mickie and Kelly looked at one another.

"When did your brother become sentamenltly?" Mickie asked? Craig saw Mickie talking and pointed down at her.

"Shut up." He said and Mickie laughed.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans

She looks great in cheap sunglasses

She looks great in anything

She's I want a piece of chocolate

Take me to a movie

She's I can't find a thing to wear

Now and then she's moody

As Craig sang the song quite well Mickie looked a John who offered her his hand and they smiled at one another and began to slow dance. Randy and Kelly smiled as they watched the two of them dance. Randy smiled as well and pulled Kelly into him and began to dance.

"Can't be one upped by a younger guy." He whispered in her ear causing Kelly to laugh.

She's a Saturn with a sunroof

With her brown hair a-blowing

She's a soft place to land

And a good feeling knowing

She's a warm conversation

That I wouldn't miss for nothing

She's a fighter when she's mad

And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town

And a church girl on Sunday

She's a cross around her neck

And a cuss word 'cause its Monday

She's a bubble bath and candles

Baby come and kiss me

She's a one glass of wine

And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be

And the stealer of the covers

She's a picture in my wallet

and my unborn children's mother

She's the hand that I'm holding

When I'm on my knees and praying

She's the answer to my prayer

And she's the song that I'm playing

She's the voice I love to hear

Someday when I'm ninety

She's that wooden rocking chair

I want rocking right beside me

Everyday that passes

I only love her more

Yeah, she's the one

That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

By the end of the song all the couples had begun dancing. Once finished Craig laughed.

"Ha Bitches I told you I could sing." Craig said with a laugh. The crowd laughed as well and clapped.

"I know I will never be good as you dear young Mickie but please will you sing with me." Mickie laughed and John helped her onto the stage. Craig put his arm around her shoulder as she laughed.

"So guys if a lady ever says what Mickie is about to say say yes." (Mickie's parts are in bold Craig's in parentheses)

**Whoa!**

**Huh! Huh!**

(Aww, Baby)

**I'm having me a party**

(I don't think I can come)

**Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party**

(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)

**Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot**

(Startin' to sound good)

**I'm gonna put you on the spot **

(Baby, maybe I should)

**Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one**

(Guess I could be there)

**Come on and join the fun**

(What should I wear?)

**I'll tell you that it..**

**It doesn't matter what you wear**

**'Cause it's only gonna be**

**you and me there **(Whoa!)

**I'm having a party**

**A party for two**

**Invitin' nobody**

**Nobody but you**

**You'll be sexy in your socks**

(We could polish the floors)

**In case that anybody knocks**

(Let's lock all the doors)

**Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do**

(I'm gonna do with you)

**I wanna try something new**

(I wanna try it, too)

**I tell you that it...**

(It doesn't matter)

**uh, uh**

(What I wear)

('Cause it's only gonna be)

**You and me there**

**I'm having a party**

**A party for two (**yeah)

**Ain't invitin' nobody**

**Nobody but you** (yeah)

**Yeah, you**

(I'm here) **You're there**

(That's all) **we really need**

(We're gonna) **We're gonna party hearty**

(Just) **Just you and me**

(Don't) **Don't think about it now**

(Don't) **Don't even doubt it now**

(I'm inviting you to a) **party for two**

(Whoa!)

[GUITAR SOLO]

**shake it, shake it**

(Come on baby!)

**Aww, all the things I'm gonna do**

(I'm gonna do with you)

**I'm gonna try something new with you, boy**

(I wanna try that, too)

**I'll tell you that it..**

**It doesn't matter what you wear**

('Cause it's only gonna be)

**It's only gonna be you and me**

(Awwwww, yeah)

I'm havin' a party

(A little bitty party baby)

A party for two

**It's just me and you**

(That's right)

[backing] Invitin' noboby

**I ain't inviting anybody**

(Nobody baby)

[backing] nobody but you

**Come on, Come on**

(Come on, Come on)

**Come on, Come on, Come on**

(Come on, Come on, yeah)

Come on, Come on

(Come on, Come on)

**Come on, Come on, Come on**

(Come on, Come on, yeah)

(Just you and me there)

**That was great!**

(Let's do it again!)

As the song finished Mickie and Craig laughed and hugged one another. Evan walked over to Randy and Craig who was now off stage.

"Dude remember what I said before that song?" Craig asked him and Evan nodded.

"That was directed to you little man." Craig said with a laugh and ran off before Evan could understand.

OK guys I hope you liked it and remember to review. And I heard this song today and I just had to.


	18. 2 months

**Ok guys here you go and remember to review **

2 months later

"Mickie baby dome on get up." John whispered and gently kissed Mickie's lips. Mickie groaned and pulled the covers over her head. John laughed yanked the covers off her. Mickie yelped at the sudden lack of warmth.

"Come on babe." John said with a laugh as Mickie snuggled into him for warmth.

"Danny is sitting in the kitchen with Evan, and we have know idea if one of them is dead yet." John said and kissed Mickie's head.

"Would I be a bad person if is said you go deal with them?" Mickie asked as she snuggled and yawned. John laughed and sighed. He then picked Mickie up and through her over his shoulder Mickie scratched as he cared her down the hallway. As they walked through the hallway Mickie smacked Johns jean covered ass. John laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Evan and Danny were sitting at the kitchen table glaring at one another. John sighed as he sat down.

"Dude your glaring at a 3 year old." John said as he walked away from Mickie and grabbed his cup of orange juice and took a sip.

"He is evil I'm telling you." Evan said and glared at Danny with a smile. Mickie sighed and walked over o John and leaned against him.

"You dragged me out of bed so I could watch my 3 year old son and my 17 year old brother glare at one another?" Mickie asked John with a yawn and a laugh. John smiled and wrapped his bare arms around her. Evan glanced over at them and gaged.

"Put a shirt on dude." Evan demanded and walked over to the fridge and looked in. Mickie rolled her eyes and grabbed an ice out of Evans water that was on the table and grabbed and ice cube. She walked over to Evan and slide it down his shirt then jumped back. Evan leaned up fast and jumped as the ice slide down his back.

"Ahhh Mickie I swear." Evan screamed as he fluttered his shirt to get the ice out. Mickie and John laughed as Evan jumped around. Danny giggled as he ate his food. Things calmed down for a bit. The boys were now outback throwing the football around. Mickie was inside the kitchen finishing washing the dishes and humming along to a song that was playing on the radio on the counter. John slid in throw the back door and was looking down at Danny when he walked in. John smiled as he looked up and saw Mickie singing and dancing to the radio. John looked back down at Danny and put a finger to his lips, Danny nodded and looked back over to his mommy. John slide over to Mickie who had his back turned to him gacing the sink. John smiled and swung Mickie around. Mickie yelped in surprise and laughed.

"John what are you doing?" Mickie asked with a laugh as John began singing to the song

"I'm dancing can't you tell." He said as Danny giggled and clapped his hands. As the "danced" around the kitchen Kelly and Randy walked in. Randy laughed at the sight of his soon to be brother-in-law dragging his sister around the kitchen.

"Dude I don't care what she has done don't submit her to that torcher." Randy demanded with a laugh. John stopped and looked over to the doorway.

"It's called dancing man and you should learn seeing as you will be dancing at the weeding with all the guests watching you." John said as Kelly and Randy walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. Randy looked over at Mickie.

"Do dear old dad never called back, huh?" Randy asked and Mickie shrugged.

"I shouldn't even have called him I mean he didn't come down when I had Danny, so why should he care now. I mean mom I get she is bipolar but dad I didn't get." Mickie said bitterly. Randy nodded then smiled.

"Don't worry Mickz now I can show off my fancy foot work." Kelly snorted as she tried to hid her laughter. Randy looked down at her offended.

"Excuse me do you have something to say?" He asked, Kelly shrugged and looked over at him.

"Only that during Prom Craig was on the video team and there is parts were it shows you and Michelle Mccool and every time it showed the two of you, you were either tapping your foot or swaying." Kelly said and Mickie laughed and nodded. Randy glared at them.

"I never did that and I'm a wonderful dancer." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Mickie and Kelly looked over at one another and smirked. Mickie walked over to the phone.

"I'm sure Craig has a copy around his house somewhere or maybe at his parents' house." Randy's eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare." Randy said and pointed a finger at Mickie. Mickie laughed and walked back over to John.

"I swear your evil." Randy said as he pouted and leaned back against his chair. Kelly laughed and patted his knee.

"Don't be such a baby babe." Kelly said and nodded.

"Hye don't worry dude, not everyone can have my amazing dancing abilities." It was Mickie's turn to laugh.

"Honey if you're so amazing why did you go oa dance class last week?" Mickie asked causing Randy's laugh. John glared at her.

"Never mind." He said with a shake of his head. Mickie kissed his lips softly.

"I'm sorry I outed you." She said and he laughed.

"No you're not." Mickie nodded. Randy picked Danny up and sighed.

"I hope you aren't like your mommy too much, because she is evil." Randy said dramatically just as Evan walked in.

"To late Randy the boy has been poisoned he is already pure unadulterated evil." Randy looked up at him.

"Evan my son is not evil." Mickie said and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not but you are." Randy said, Mickie rolled her and threw a napkin at him.

"Don't be an ass, Ass." Mickie said with a laugh.

**There you go guys and remember to review **


	19. Answer your Phone

**Here you go guys and remember to Review and comment. **

"Dad come on call me back. It's important. So don't two weeks from now. Call as soon as you get this you ass of a man I call dad." Randy said and threw his cell phone onto the couch and sighed.

"Randy calm down honey. He Will call, ok." Kelly said as she pulled him down next to her onto the couch. Randy sighed and laid his head back.

"It just Mickie is always getting let down. First our real parents, then all the foster homes. I mean she was let down by Aj when he walked out. Then our adoptive mom when she finally lost it. Now our adoptive dad." Randy said and moved his head down to lean in against Kelly's.

"Honey after everything she has been though. From your guy's birth parents to the foster homes and the people there. And her being a single mother who also was forced to raise her young teenage brother. Mickie is strong and always will be. She has you to walk her down the hallway and she loves you." Kelly finished talking then got up off the couch and looked over at Randy.

"It will be ok." Kelly said slowly and walked out of the living room and into their bedroom.

Mickie and John house….

Mickie and John are laid out on their couch watching one of Dannys movies. Danny was sat in the middle of John and Mickie. Evan was reclined in the recliner near the couch.

"Yo Mickie did you ever get ahold of dad?" Evan asked and glanced over his shoulder at them. Mickie sighed.

"No Ev'. I called a few times and so did Randy but he hasn't called either of us back." Mickie said with a slight roll of her eyes at the thought of her adoptive father. John looked at Mickie and squeezed her arm affectionately.

"Mommy is papal coming?" Danny asked and looked up at his mother.

"I don't think so baby, but guess what." Mickie said with a smile to her young son and gave him a gentle hug.

"What?" Danny questioned and looked between his mother and soon to be step father. John laughed at Danny's innocent face.

"John's mommy and daddy are coming here to see us with Maria. So they said since me and John are getting married that they would be more than happy to be your grandma and grandpa. If you're ok with that." Mickie said sweetly and kissed Danny's head that was still wet from his bath.

"I can have another grandma and grandpa?" Danny asked and turned to face them up on his knees, Danny had a devilish smile on his face. Mickie and John laughed and nodded their heads yes. Danny pumped his tiny fists into the air.

"Calm down, sit down and watch your movie." John said with a laugh to Danny. Danny sighed and turned, plopped back down.

"Party pooper." Mickie whispered to John with a small laugh. John laughed and pinched Mickies arm. Mickie yelped in surprise and smacked John's chest and glared at him.

"He isn't a bad guy Mickie I mean he taught me to fight." Evan said after they finished talking.

…..Flashback…..

"Evan you can't seriously think that Mickie or Randy will always be there to protect you." Hank Orton asked his 12 year old adoptive son as the stood in the middle of the back yard. Evan sighed as Evan shrugged.

"Evan one day you got to grow up and think on your own, you can't always rely on your brother and sister. One day you're going to be all grown up and alone and those two won't be there to swooped in in and save you, Evan!" Hank said with the emphases of his hands to show that he meant it. Evan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"So what do you want me to do huh?" Evan asked with the roll of his eyes. Hank sighed and sat down on the back porch steps.

"Evan son I know that you're a bit ADD and all. But please would you stop fighting and interrupting me and listen." Hank yelled. Evan sighed and leaned against the railing of the porch steps and waited.

"Listen son I know you didn't have a good childhood but Mickie and Randy were there to swoop in and save you. But you're not a little kid anymore. So I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself." Hank said and got off the porch steps with a grunt. Evan stood up straight and fallowed him back over to the middle of the yard. Hank started to show Evan some moves and Hank then demonstrated how to do a choke hold when Mickie walked out of the house and onto the porch.

"Dad what the hell? Let him go." Mickie yelled as she ran down the steps of the porch. Hank let go of Evan and grabbed Mickies shoulders.

"Calm down Mickie everything is ok. So just calm down, go inside and relax." Hank said and turned back to Evan who was laughing.

"Shut it boy or ill let little Angelina from down the street to beat you up." Hank said and rolled his eyes.

"If anything happens to him." Mickie threatened and walked back into the house.

….End of flashback…

"Dad could be a bit of a jackass, you know that I know that everybody knows that Mickie. But he dint have to be a dad to us and yet he tried. He was better than our real dad by a long shot." Evan said and Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Evan he gave you a fighting lesson twice. Didn't finish teaching you. He then proceeded to "Teach" you to drive a dirt bike. We didn't even own a dirt bike." Mickie said with a groan. John looked over at Mickie

"Come on babe lets go to bed. Danny's already asleep. I'll put him into bed. I'll meet you there." John said as he lifted Danny up and carried him into his arms and carried Danny off into his room.

"Night Ev'." Mickie said as she fallowed John down the hallway.

**Hope you guys liked it and remember to review **


	20. I hope

**Ok here you go guys and remember to Review and check out my other stories.**

_It's Saturday afternoon. John, Mickie and Danny are down at the high school baseball fields. John is showing Danny how to hold a baseball correctly. Mickie was sitting on the bleachers behind the fence occasionally taking pictures of John and Danny. _

"_Ok Bud just put your hand like this and bring your arm back and throw." John said as he squatted in front of Danny on the field near the pitcher's mound. Danny looked down at the ball that was in Johns hand and then back up at John. _

"_Can we go to all of Uncle Evan's games when he starts playing?" John smiled and nodded then looked over at Mickie who was now reading something on her phone._

"_Yea buddy we can try to go to all the games, if mommy says it is ok." Danny smiled and hugged John's neck._

"_I'm glad you're going to be my new daddy." Danny whispered softly as he hugged John's neck. John smiled and hugged Danny a little tighter._

"_I'm glad to buddy, I'm glade to." John whispered back and then pulled away._

"_Ok little man let's try again shall we?" John asked and Danny nodded his head yes._

"_Ok like I said. Hold it like this, lift your arm back and throw." John said and stepped a few feet back away from Danny and held up his mitt. Danny bit his lip and looked at the baseball in his hands then back up at John. Then did as was told, the ball landed into Johns mitt. Danny smiled and jumped up and down, John smiled and laughed. _

"_You did it buddy." John said and lifted Danny into the air after walking over and dropping his mitt. Mickie smiled as she watched them. She picked her phone back up and snapped a picture of them. John and Danny were now laughing as John spun them around._

"_Don't spin him around too much babe. Or you'll be cleaning throw-up off yourself." Mickie said as she put her phone back into her pocket._

…_**Randy's House…**_

_Randy and Craig just walked through the front door of Kelly and Randy's house._

"_So your telling me that your one of you dads projects that he never finishes?" Craig asked as he walked into the house right behind Randy. Randy shrugged and walked into the living room _

"_Yea I mean my dad always starts with good intentions. But he never fallows through. I mean teaching me and Mickie how to shoot and use a gun, your dad ended up doing that. Teaching Evan how to fight, how to drive. Yea he was a good father and a good dad. He took in three emotionally and physically abused kids with mommy and daddy issues. But as soon as he thought he could stop working on his little project. Then he went and dumped a 13 year old into a single pregnant 19 year old and then ran off half way across the world to be with his bipolar wife, who ran off only months before he did." Randy said just as Kelly came walking into the living room from their bedroom._

"_Hey boys." Kelly said as she walked in. "How was the game?" She asked as she sat down on Randy's lap. Randy gav_e her a hug as she sat down.

"It was good, not great but good." Craig said as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Kelly looked at Randy who was now starring at his phone.

"You ok, babe?" Kelly asked him. Randy looked back up at her and smiled slightly.

"Im good, babe." Randy said and put his phone back into his pocket. Kelly sighed.

"He still hasn't called yet has he?" Kelly asked Randy sadly. Randy sighed and shrugged.

"Nope and It's been days." Randy said and threw his head back into the couch. Kelly kissed him and sighed.

"Like I said Randy baby. Calm down everything will be ok. So relax." Kelly said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It will be ok Randy I promise." Kelly whispered to him with a sigh. Randy nodded and leaned his head against hers.

"I hope, I really do." Randy said with a sigh.

…..Mickies house…..

"He loves you so much." Mickie said as John carried a sleeping Danny into the house. John smiled and nodded.

"Well I love him and his mom." John said and carried Danny into his room and put him down for his nap. Mickie walked into the living room and sat down, turning on the TV. John walked back in and sat down next to her.

"So what did happen after I left. With your father and Evan." Mickie sighed and looked over at John

"Aj had just left and I was living off campus for school. Mom had left a year before saying we no longer needed her. Dad just came to my place one day with Evan. Handed me some bags and walked out. Leaving me and Evan standing there. Randy was away for a job so dad left Evan with me, saying Evan was to stay with me for a bit he had to go on a trip….. A bit turned out to be for the last 3 years. He didn't come when I had Danny, He won't come back for Evans graduation and he won't be here for the weeding." Mickie said and blinked back tears. John sighed and hugged Mickie.

"It will be ok, it always ends up ok." John said softly and then looked down a her.

"Danny said he was happy that I was going to be his new Dad." Mickie smiled and looked up at him.

"We're all happy that you're going to be his dad." Mickie said and leaned forward giving him a kiss.

"He loves you and I love you." Mickie said and sighed and snuggled into his side.

"Everything is going to be ok Mickie. I promise." John said and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope John." Mickie said with a sigh

_**There you go guys and remember to review and check out my other stories.**_


	21. Trade

There you go guys. And remember to review and check out my other stories.

"_I swear dad….No….Mickie needs you here…Dad she is getting married….Yea, yea I know….No dad….I don't give a crap If your halfway across the world…..Your only daughter is getting married….Dad you have already let her down so much….Yea its John….Yea the boy that ran off after high school…..Dad no….God you're an ass." Randy sighed and hung up his phone. Just as Randy hung up the phone Mickie walked into the living room carrying a barefoot Danny._

"_You ok Randy." Mickie asked as she put Danny down on the ground. Randy looked at Mickie and Danny and smiled._

"_Yea I'm good. Little man, Aunt Kelly is making cookies." Before he could even finish the sentence Danny had already ran off into the kitchen. Both Randy and Mickie laughed. Mickie sat down next to Randy._

"_So what's up?" Mickie asked and leaned back into the couch. Randy sighed and leaned back next to her._

"_Dad called." Randy stated and glance at Mickie who sucked in air and sighed._

"_I'm guessing it wasn't good news." Mickie said and glanced in the kitchen at Kelly and Danny._

"_Nope, he kept making excuses on why he can't make it to your weeding." Mickie laughed and shrugged._

"_Who cares anymore? I mean I kind of gave up hope when he didn't show up for Danny's birth." Mickie said and glanced back over at Randy. Randy sighed and gave Mickie a sideways glance._

"_Yea and get this he said he would come but your marring John so he'll come to your next one." Mickie started laughing._

"_He still doesn't like him does he?" Mickie asked and turned in her seat to fully face him. Randy laughed and shrugged._

"_He hasn't liked him since John stood you up on your prom night." Mickie nodded understandingly._

"_You were pretty pissed off at him too, remember." Randy laughed and smiled._

"_Yea ok maybe I was but understandably, I mean he stood up my baby sister for her prom." Mickie laughed and shrugged._

"_I had already been to one prom, Randy." Mickie said with a laugh. Randy rolled his eyes at his sister._

"_Oh shut up and you hated him to." Randy said and shoved Mickie's shoulder and ran to the kitchen before she could get him back._

"_Asshole." Mickie called and ran after him._

…_._

_Later that night Mickie and Danny are a Craig's house working with the horses. Mickie was sitting on the fence post as Danny chased after a duck. Shiloh walked down the steps and over to Mickie who was watching Craig train one of his horses._

"_Hey Mickie." Mickie smiled and scooted over to make room for Shiloh on the fence post. Shiloh smiled when she saw Danny chasing after the duck. _

"_So when do you want to talk about the wedding. You still want it here on the Ranch right." Shiloh asked. Mickie nodded and looked over at her._

"_Of course, I've always loved it here when we were kids" Mickie said and looked around the huge Ranch._

"_Craig's mom and dad love you so much. I mean I swear they wanted you to marry Craig so you would be their daughter." Mickie laughed and looked over at Craig who was now talking to one of his work hands._

"_I love him like a brother. And those two love you as much as they love me. I mean the love they have for me and my brothers is because they could teach us. When me and John first started hanging out a lot I went to Craig's mom and told her how scared I was, should I say yes and date John." Mickie said to Shiloh who nodded and watched her husband. _

"_I better go wake up Kasey." Mickie nodded and watched as Shiloh hoped down and walked back to the house._

"_Mommy, can I give Slick apple?" Danny asked as he walked over to the fence his mom was sitting on. Mickie smiled and nodded. Mickie hopped off the fence and grabbed Danny's hand and led him to the stables. As they walked in Mickie handed him an apple from a barrel and walked to Slicks stall. Mickie picked Danny up and sat him down on the gate of the stale. Slick walked over to them. Mickie handed Danny the apple. Danny giggled a Slick bite into the apple._

"_Soon I'll be buying you one." Mickie said to Danny with a smile as Danny rubbed Slicks neck._

"_He likes you." Mickie said and kissed Danny's cheek._

"_Im I going to get a baby brother?" Danny asked and Mickies eyes went wide and stared at Danny._

"_Umm I don't know baby, it all depends I guess." Mickie said and lifted Danny back up and sat him down on the ground._

"_But can I have a baby brother first, before the horsey?" Danny asked and Mickie smiled,_

"_I'll see what I can do baby." Mickie said and lifted Danny onto the fence post so he could stand and watch Craig. Shiloh walked up then caring Kasey._

"_Look baby Aunt Mickie is here." Mickie smiled and reached for Kasey._

"_Hey girlie." Mickie said and was then givin a hug by little Kasey. Shiloh walked over to Danny and tickled him._

"_So you gunna have a girl next?" Shiloh asked and let Danny lean against her. Mickie smiled and laughed._

"_What is it with everybody today?" Mickie asked with a laugh. Shiloh gave her a questioning look._

"_Little man there is asking for a baby brother." Mickie said with a laugh and pointed to Danny. Shiloh laughed and looked down at Danny._

"_I knew I liked you for a reason little man." Shiloh laughed and lifted him up. Mickie laughed and rolled her eyes at the two._

"_Maybe ill take little Kasey home with me and you can keep him." Shiloh laughed and shrugged._

"_Sorry I only just now got used to having a girl." Mickie laughed _

"_Its cool I think I love little man." Danny giggled and hugged his mom._

_**There you go guys. And remember to review and check out my other stories.**_


End file.
